


Поцелуй любви

by CathrineBush



Category: Enchanted (2007), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек подумал, что он очень сильно ударился головой, раз видел перед собой не миленькую девицу, буквально выпавшую ему под ноги из леса, а взъерошенного пацана в платье. В розовом платье, корсаж которого трещал по швам на грудной клетке мальчишки, а ногам наверняка было тесновато в тканевых туфлях. Что уж говорить про розовые бутоны в волосах, которые превратились в измочаленное нечто, распадавшееся на клочки и обрывки, усыпавшие волосы, как конфетти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй любви

Однажды, в волшебной стране Андалазии жила-была злая королева Кейт. Она была жестокой и своенравной и больше всего на свете боялась, что принц, ее пасынок, женится, ведь тогда ей придется уступить трон его избраннице. Поэтому Кейт делала все, чтобы принц и прекрасная девушка никогда не встретились и их губы не соединились в поцелуе любви. Она наслала на него проклятие, из-за которого все на территории замка и близлежащих земель начинали петь, когда Хейл появлялся рядом. Кейт рассчитывала, что принц из-за проклятия будет слишком злым, чтобы не прогнать любовь всей своей жизни, и уж точно не сможет снять колдовство поцелуем, просто потому что не подпустит к себе никого для подобных попыток.  
  
Стоит заметить, что, несмотря на его красоту, Дерек был подозрителен, не доверял никому, и россказни окружающих про «поцелуй любви» доводили его до состояния бешенства. Даже если не принимать в расчет проклятие. Что уж говорить про песни, которые были всюду. Он заходил на кухню — там все кухарки танцевали странные танцы и пели песни без музыки. Он выходил в сад — птички слетались к нему, чирикая о том, как все прекрасно. Иногда он даже думал, что его заколдовали, и не догадывался, насколько он прав. Но когда он выезжал за пределы леса, все успокаивались. Вокруг слышались нормальные разговоры, а животные не разговаривали. Дерек не думал, что возможно ограничение проклятия в пространстве, поэтому списывал все на некую примесь в воздухе над замком и близлежащим лесом, от которой все сходили с ума и начинали петь.  
  
Пограничные вассалы регулярно требовали его присутствия, поэтому немного хмурый и угрюмый принц Дерек постоянно выезжал за пределы замка по делам государственной важности, инспектируя заодно все деревни на пути следования. В один прекрасный день — о чем Дереку поведали голуби во дворе — он отправился в путь к северной границе королевства. Верный вороной жеребец Камаро оставался единственным островом надежности и покоя в мире музыкального безумия, окружавшего его.  
  
Он уже приближался к границе леса, когда из кустов чуть вдали вылетела девица, непохожая на всех придворных дам. В легком платье нежного розового цвета, хрупкого телосложения, с изящными руками и тонкими щиколотками, мелькавшими из-под подола. Дерек медленно приближался и, приподняв брови, наблюдал, как девушка отцепляет колючки от тонкой ткани, бормоча что-то себе под нос. До нее оставались уже считанные метры, и принц отчетливо видел очертания маленькой груди под корсажем платья, непривычно короткие темные волосы, торчавшие во все стороны от хорошенькой головки, украшенные бутонами розовых цветов в цвет платья. Она выглядела очень удивленной, губы пошевелились, но она зажала рот ладошками, непонимающе озираясь. Дерек услышал последнюю фразу:  
  
— Что это такое? С чего я вдруг пою?  
  
— Что с вами, прекрасная незнакомка? — он подъехал в упор к ней, рассматривая нежные пухлые розовые же губы и карие теплые глаза, омраченные нотой испуга и непонимания.  
  
— Как прекрасен поцелуй любви, милый принц, его мне подари, — допев, она вскрикнула и закусила белоснежными ровными зубками кулачок, затыкая себе рот, а Дерек лишь закатил глаза. Он надеялся, что хотя бы здесь никто не будет петь. — Я не знаю, что случилось вдруг. Не смогла сдержать я этот звук, но могу лишь сказать одно, я — Ста-а-айлз, — Дерек с удивлением посмотрел на девушку. Такого он еще не слышал.  
  
— Стайлз? Что это за имя такое?  
  
— И ничем тебе не угодить, знаешь, можно так и получить, если ты не прекратишь — ударю, — она выглядела порядком разозленной, но по сравнению с остальными, рифма звучала не очень.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, будь милосердна. Вокруг меня всегда поют, но такого я еще не слышал. И так быть, спущу тебе с рук угрозу королевской персоне, — он ехидно посмотрел на Стайлз, заметив пятна румянца, расцветшие на изящных скулах.  
  
— Да, я знаю, что ты Дерек Хейл, но нам надо убегать скорей. Где-то там бродит злобный тролль за мною, — она махнула рукой в сторону кустов, из которых выбралась, и, как по волшебству, ветки затрещали, и оттуда буквально кубарем вылетел тролль весьма агрессивной наружности. Зеленая кожа, туповатые глаза, клыки, торчащие над губой — стандартный набор, разбираться с которым у Дерека сейчас не было желания, поэтому он подхватил Стайлз подмышки, втаскивая ее на Камаро и усаживая перед собой, пришпоривая коня и оставляя зеленую тварь позади себя. Стайлз напряглась и нахмурилась, но не пыталась вырваться, понимая, что это было бы ее последним действием в жизни — вряд ли она сумела бы удержаться на коне, ведь и так Дерек прижимал ее к своей груди, не давая рухнуть.  
  
Но когда лес вместе с троллем остались позади, Стайлз хлестнула его злым взглядом карих глаз, вынуждая осадить Камаро.  
  
— Что не так, Стайлз? — он ожидал снова услышать нескладное нелепое пение, пусть и приятным звонким голоском.  
  
— Для начала, милорд, уберите от меня свои руки, — ей доставило удовольствие видеть крайне удивленное выражение на лице у Дерека, — потом можете отвезти меня обратно к отцу, и я никому не скажу, что вы пытались меня похитить.  
  
— Что ты несешь? — он рассмеялся низким рокочущим звуком. Так обычно смеются люди, которые не боятся ничего и могут себе позволить быть собой. Он оборвал себя на уже почти слетевших с губ словах, о том, что никому не нужна лесная простушка, да еще с таким именем, стоило только увидеть приподнятые в ожидании брови. Его ладони как-то сами собой сползли с ее талии, скрестившись на груди, а Камаро окончательно остановился. — Интересно, почему ты перестала петь? Поющей ты мне нравилась больше.  
  
— А мне интересно, почему я вообще начала петь! Никогда не пела, сколько жила здесь с отцом, а как вышла на дорогу, так и не смогла остановиться. А уж этот поцелуй любви, бр-р-р. Не верила в эту чушь никогда, — Дерек отчетливо хмыкнул, Стайлз начинала ему нравиться все сильнее и сильнее, — что ты смеешься?  
  
— Ты — первая, кто не верит в то, что все решается «поцелуем любви». Мне по сто раз на дню обычно поют, что он прекрасен. Правда, никто кроме тебя не просил их целовать, — он ехидно приподнял бровь, наблюдая, как Стайлз вновь покрывается румянцем.  
  
— Хватит это делать, — карие глаза смотрели с упреком.  
  
— Делать что? — он невинно посмотрел в ответ.  
  
— Меня смущать, — прямой взгляд без доли жеманства. Определенно, она ему нравится.  
  
— Я бы никогда не посмел целенаправленно смутить леди, — притворно возмутился, трогая Камаро дальше в путь.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, леди я или нет, — Стайлз отвернулась, посмотрев вперед, — так. Какую часть фразы «отвези меня обратно к отцу» ты не расслышал?  
  
— В первый раз она звучала намного уважительнее.  
  
— В первый раз я была в стрессовой ситуации. Уважение нужно заслужить. Недостаточно просто быть принцем этой страны, — Стайлз фыркнула, задрав нос.  
  
— Ну, знаешь ли, я очень хороший принц, — он посчитал необходимым сказать что-то в свою защиту, хоть и откровенно наслаждался их пикировкой, — и не надо закатывать глаза, это явное неуважение к правящей монархии! — он замолчал, глядя на повернувшееся к нему печальное личико.  
  
— Дерек, отвези меня к отцу, пожалуйста, — она проникновенно посмотрела ему в глаза, положив маленькую ладошку на его плечо.  
  
— Манипуляторша. Я знаком с тобой 15 минут, а ты уже мной манипулируешь. Ладно, показывай дорогу, — он вздохнул и сделал вид, что не заметил победно вскинутого кулачка и ехидной усмешки.  
  
Он свернул с дороги на небольшую тропинку. Камаро недовольно всхрапнул, но послушался хозяина, осторожно ступая по земле и старательно обходя ямки, прикрытые палой листвой. Стайлз безмятежно улыбалась, глядя на солнечные лучи, проникающие сквозь листву на тропу, а Дерек смотрел на нее и пытался понять, что его так привлекло в ней. Она выглядела мальчишкой с короткими волосами, вздернутым носом, хрупким телосложением и маленькой грудью. Поэтому, когда через некоторое время конь выехал из-под крон деревьев и застыл, Дерек встряхнулся и заозирался по сторонам — он не узнавал эти места и более того, не знал, что в середине леса, чуть дальше дворцовых окрестностей, есть какая-то каменная стена, слишком высокая, чтобы через нее перепрыгивать.  
  
— Стайлз, ты здесь бывала? — он настороженно осматривался, вглядываясь в темные древние камни, сложенные в стену ровно в середине открытого пространства. Эта преграда уходила в обе стороны, как и тропинка.  
  
— Нет, хотя еще ребенком долго гуляла по лесу. Никогда не видела этой стены, — она была так же напряжена. Хотя казалось бы — ну стена. Посреди леса. Но веяло от древних камней чем-то непонятным. Может магией. Дерек всматривался в преграду пристально, до боли в глазах, но ничего не происходило. Он тронул поводья, направляя Камаро на левую тропинку.  
  
— Рано или поздно мы найдем проем. А может и хозяина этого забора. Наверняка в нем нет ничего такого, — он пытался успокоить и себя, и Стайлз, все еще сидящую с напряженной спиной.  
  
Они продолжили двигаться вдоль дорожки, но минуты тянулись, а все еще ничего не происходило. Все так же светило солнце, лес шумел, а стена оставалась стеной, как и должна была. Напряжение постепенно отпускало принца и его спутницу, так что Стайлз снова принялась болтать, развлекая Дерека своей непосредственностью.  
  
Увидев впереди в стене какой-то проем, Дерек пришпорил Камаро, вынудив Стайлз недоуменно замолкнуть. Подъехав вплотную к овальной дыре в каменной преграде, Дерек спешился, помогая слезть на землю Стайлз, и еле удерживая ее от рывка в сторону забора.  
  
— Стой здесь, Стайлз. Мне все еще не нравится эта стена, — он шагнул вперед, но следом раздался шорох юбок, и он лишь закатил глаза. Своенравная девица не стала слушаться собственного принца. Интересно, как отец с ней справлялся с детства?  
  
Они походили вдоль проема, вглядываясь в лес с той стороны. И когда Дерек повернулся, чтобы взять под уздцы жеребца, Стайлз сделала пару осторожных шагов, споткнулась о торчащий камень на земле и с тихим вскриком упала в дыру, растворившись за ней. Дерек рванулся следом, забыв выпустить Камаро, и, не задумавшись, нырнул в проем, исчезая из Андалазии.  
  
* * *  
  
Дерек с трудом приходил в себя, ощущая, как его виски пронзала боль, будто их сжимали тиски. Кожа на лице болезненно натянулась, а на скуле был еще один очаг боли. Он оперся рукой о землю, приподнимая тело, и впал в ступор. Под его рукой — он дважды проморгался, надеясь, что морок спадет — была не мягкая лесная почва, а твердая каменная поверхность, о которую он содрал кожу на ладонях и, видимо, поранил лицо. Дерек сел, зажмуриваясь от головокружения, сжал пальцами переносицу, в надежде уменьшить боль, но бесполезно.  
  
— Сильно плохо, Дерек? — рядом раздался довольно низкий мальчишеский голос, принц резко вскинул голову и застонал, перед глазами потемнело, — хэй, не дергайся. Ты слишком долго лежал, я уже начала беспокоиться.  
  
Дерек дождался, пока зрение вернется в норму, и стал осматриваться, разглядывая темный тупик, заставленный какими-то большими воняющими металлическими баками. Впереди виднелся просвет, и ходили странно одетые люди. Он со стоном прижал руку к виску и обернулся назад, откуда слышался голос. На него смотрело лицо с уже знакомыми карими глазами, с теми же короткими взъерошенными волосами, курносыми носиком. Проблема была только в том, что лицо было мужское. Щеки впали, скулы грозили разрезать кожу, а пухлые розовые губы казались неуместно пошлыми на мальчишеском лице. И одновременно он выглядел внезапно привлекательным. Дерек подумал, что он очень сильно ударился головой, раз видел перед собой не миленькую девицу, буквально выпавшую ему под ноги из леса, а взъерошенного пацана в платье. В розовом платье, корсаж которого трещал по швам на грудной клетке мальчишки, а ногам наверняка было тесновато в тканевых туфлях. Что уж говорить про розовые бутоны в волосах, которые превратились в измочаленное нечто, распадавшееся на клочки и обрывки, усыпавшие волосы, как конфетти. Пока Дерек его осматривал, парень, не отрывая взгляда, пялился на него, ловя каждую эмоцию.  
  
— Насмотрелся? Может, пощупать хочешь? По второму кругу? — он подтянул ноги к груди, обхватывая колени руками и опираясь спиной на какую-то странную черную железную карету, которая блестела лаковым боком.  
  
— Стайлз? — хрипло спросил Дерек.  
  
— И как же ты догадался, гений? — парень грустно усмехнулся, пряча лицо в коленях, не желая показывать влажно блеснувшие глаза. — Пока ты тут валялся, у меня прошел небольшой личностный кризис под названием «Ничего себе, почему я вдруг внезапно стала мужчиной», — голос звучал глухо, но Дерек прислушивался, вычленяя слова из шума улицы и звона в ушах.  
  
Он пересел к Стайлз поближе, прижимая вздрагивающее тело к своему боку.  
  
— Как видишь, кризис еще не закончился, — голос перемежался со всхлипами, и Хейлу было до безумия жалко эту нелепую девочку-мальчика. И плевать, что мальчик оказался даже привлекательнее девочки. Зато он не пел. Да и вообще здесь никто не пел. Все что он видел из этого тупика — много спешащих по своим делам людей, которым абсолютно не было до него никакого дела.  
  
— И как мне теперь тебя звать? — Дерек искоса поглядывал на тонкую шею, усыпанную шоколадными точками родинок.  
  
— Так же как и звал. Сам сказал, что это не женское имя, — плечи Стайлз дернулись.  
  
— Скажи хоть свою фамилию, — принц не понимал, зачем допытывается, но ему было нужно узнать.  
  
— Стилински. Стайлз Стилински.  
  
— Я все еще уверен, что это и не имя вовсе, — Хейл пожал плечами, откидывая голову назад и глядя в голубое небо над темным тупиком.  
  
— Ну, а я все еще уверена, что ты далеко не самый лучший принц на свете, — огрызнулся Стайлз, привычно говоря о себе в женском роде.  
  
— Хэй, это не я сижу в розовом платье, которое трещит на мне по швам.  
  
— Знаешь что, Хейл? Пошел ты к черту! — Стайлз вскочил на ноги, сжимая кулаки, а принц отстраненно отметил, что рост у мальчишки был выше, чем у женской версии, — я сидела тут, следила за его конем, который превратился черт знает во что, за ним следила, превратилась в мужчину, а все что получила взамен — это издевки и подколы. Катись к лешему, — Стайлз направился к выходу из тупика, но Дерек поймал его за подол и подтянул обратно, поднимаясь на ноги. И действительно, глаза Стайлза оказались почти на уровне его глаз.  
  
— Что значит, следила за конем? Здесь нет Камаро, — Стайлз швырнул в него связку ключей с деревянной фигуркой черной лошади на цепочке.  
  
— Вот в это превратился твой Камаро, — Стайлз кивнул в сторону железного монстра, — радует, что не только я изменилась.  
  
Стайлз снова развернулся, решив воспользоваться шоком принца, но тут в тупик влетел запыхавшийся мужчина, останавливаясь в паре метров от него.  
  
— Успел, вы еще здесь, — он удивленно рассматривал Стайлза, акцентируя внимание на платье, но когда перевел взгляд на Дерека, его лицо просветлело, — принц Хейл! Я так рад вас видеть!  
  
— Пэрриш? Джордан Пэрриш?! — Дерек недоуменно смотрел на мужчину перед ним, узнавая пронзительные зеленые глаза, широкую белозубую улыбку и темные волосы, обводя взглядом накаченное тело, затянутое в какую-то форменную одежду, непохожую на одежду его страны, — я думал, ты погиб. Думал, что тебя разорвали тролли. А ты тоже прошел через проем в стене?  
  
— Да, я случайно наткнулся на эту стену, когда пытался сократить дорогу, и попал в этот же тупик, — он склонил голову в уважительном жесте перед принцем, — а кто это с вами, сэр?  
  
— Зови меня просто Дерек, и это Стайлз Стилински. Стайлз, Джордан был командующим внутренней стражи замка, пока не пропал, — Стайлз застыл на месте, переводя взгляд с принца на Пэрриша, совершенно не понимая, что ему теперь делать.  
  
— Я так понимаю Камаро тоже прошел с тобой через портал? — Джордан легко перестроился на более свободный стиль общения и кивнул в сторону металлического агрегата. Дерек кивнул, — тогда где-то внутри должны быть сумки со сменной одеждой. Ты же брал их с собой? — снова кивок принца, — отлично. Потому что Стайлзу надо переодеться.  
  
— А Стайлза вы не хотите спросить? Он вообще-то стоит здесь! — терпение Стайлза иссякло, и грянул взрыв. — Почему вы так спокойны? Мы только что попали из своего мира в чужой, я вместо своего привычного женского тела получила какое-то невнятное мужское, здесь нас встретил давно потерянный служивый, а вы общаетесь, будто расстались два дня назад, а сейчас мы все дружно идем на пикник!  
  
Пэрриш переглянулся с Хейлом, заставив Стайлза, заметившего это, беспомощно зарычать от злобы.  
  
— Стайлз, мы что-нибудь придумаем, успокойся, пожалуйста, — Дерек уговаривал его, как разбушевавшуюся лошадь, а Стайлз уже путался в собственных мыслях, то проскакивали прежние — женские, то всплывали новые, непривычные — мужские. Пэрриш откашлялся, но ничего не сказал. Просто Стайлз и так все понял каким-то шестым чувством. Пока он здесь — ничего не изменится. — Сейчас мы поищем внутри этой машины мою сменную одежду. Она, конечно, будет тебе великовата, но в платье ты смотришься сейчас нелепо, ты и сам должен признавать это. И, прости, но я буду обращаться к тебе, как к мужчине, — Стайлз понуро опустил плечи. Адреналиновые эмоции схлынули, оставив после себя пустоту и усталость. Дерек подошел поближе, подцепил пальцем мальчишеский подбородок, приподнимая лицо и ловя пустой взгляд, - хэй, все будет хорошо. И не переживай, я никогда не забуду твои нежные выпуклости и изгибы. Они останутся вот здесь, со мной, навсегда, — он постучал по виску пальцем другой руки, а Стайлз вырвался из его рук, возмущенно фыркая.  
  
— Да лучше забудь, не нужны мне такие воспоминания. Я прекрасно знаю, кто я, и не забуду этого. Давай сюда свою одежду, — Стайлз расправил плечи, вновь задирая наглый нос, по которому Дереку так и хотелось отвесить щелбан.  
  
Пэрриш подозвал принца к задней части машины, рассказывая о том, что это багажник, который открывается кнопкой на брелоке с ключами. Стайлз подошел к мужчинам, прислушиваясь к разговору и отвлекаясь от своей проблемы. Мысли переполняли голову и грозили ее просто взорвать, а голос Пэрриша действовал на нестабильную психику довольно успокаивающе. Дерек склонился над открытой крышкой багажника, потроша сумки и доставая оттуда рубаху с дорожными брюками — такие же, как на нем. Из другой сумки он достал сапоги из мягкой кожи. Стайлз взял предложенную одежду и, обойдя машину, быстро стянул с себя с платье и туфли, радуясь, что выбрал на прогулку по лесу наряд без корсета или шнуровки на спине. Натягивая свободные брюки, подпоясывая их поясом от платья и пролезая руками в рукава белой рубашки, он критично себя осмотрел. Конечно, он выглядел не так превосходно, как Дерек, но это была хотя бы мужская одежда, а не женское платье, привлекающее к себе лишнее внимание. Влезая в свободные тряпки, Стайлз рефлекторно косился на мужчин, не привыкший к необходимости оголяться при посторонних, но они были полностью поглощены разговором об устройстве машины. Он одернул полы рубашки, скрывая розовый пояс, да и закрывая себя тканью почти до ягодиц, и подошел обратно к Дереку.  
  
— Сейчас я вас отвезу к себе домой, там сможете передохнуть, начнете знакомиться с этим миром, а мне нужно будет вернуться на работу, — Пэрриш ободряюще улыбнулся Стайлзу, — а вечером поговорим более подробно. Садитесь в машину, двери открываются вот так, — он открыл дверь пассажирского переднего сидения и сделал приглашающий жест Дереку. Он с осторожностью сел на кресло, осматривая салон и легко проведя ладонью по бежевой коже. Пэрриш помог залезть в машину Стайлзу, который естественно ударился головой о крышу, и теперь потирал ушибленный лоб. Жаль, что его неуклюжесть так и осталась при нем. Дерек фыркнул, реагируя на разозленное шипение мальчишки, но удержался от уничижительных комментариев, уделяя все свое внимание севшему за руль Пэрришу. Услышав ровный гул мотора, и Дерек, и Стайлз вздрогнули от неожиданности, хотя каждый не отрывал глаз от его рук, а Пэрриш довольно улыбнулся и погладил пальцами руль. — Отличная машина, Дерек. И жеребец был прекрасен. Рад, что ты взял его с собой, пусть и не специально, — они тронулись с места, выезжая на залитую солнцем улицу, вливаясь в поток машин.  
  
Стайлз сразу же стал вертеть головой, прилипая то к одному окну, то к противоположному, задирая голову, пытаясь рассмотреть небоскребы, стоявшие с обеих сторон от дороги, а Дерек смотрел вперед и изредка следил за движениями Пэрриша, впитывая как губка все новое вокруг себя. Пока они добирались до дома, он достал во время очередной из остановок странное устройство из кармана, с кем-то поговорил и попросил забрать его на машине от дома, потому что ему пришлось срочно вернуться. Дерек не вмешивался в разговор, дожидаясь его окончания, хотя сначала он не понял, что происходит, и с кем вообще Пэрриш разговаривает, а Стайлз даже не обратил на это внимания, слишком поглощенный шумной улицей странно-чарующего города вокруг. Огромный мост через залив заставил Стайлза буквально открыть рот, заливая все слюной восторга. Дерек же остался более спокоен, хоть и был так же удивлен. Стайлз подобное было простительно — вряд ли он когда-то покидал пределы их королевства, а для принца подобное поведение было неподобающим. Пэрриш свернул с дороги на какую-то тихую улочку, заросшую раскидистыми деревьями. С обеих сторон расположились дома, окруженные белыми заборами и ровными зелеными газонами. Он заехал на дорожку у одного из домов и заглушил мотор, вылезая из машины и помогая выйти Стайлзу, который, естественно, споткнулся о порожек и чуть не полетел носом вперед. Дерек закатил глаза, но опять промолчал.  
  
Пэрриш прошел на крыльцо, на котором Стайлз заметил двухместную качель, открыл дверь, пропуская гостей этого мира внутрь, и кинул ключи от Камаро в миску у входа.  
  
— У каждого будет своя комната, но одна общая ванна на двоих, извините. Теперь я быстренько покажу, как пользоваться основными вещами, которые могут понадобиться до вечера, и мне надо бежать, — он прошел на кухню, — это чайник. Нажимаете вот эту кнопку, ждете пару минут, получаете горячую воду для чая, чай вот здесь, кружки там, — он быстро махнул руками в нужную сторону и щелкнул кнопку кипячения воды для демонстрации, — это холодильник, как кладовая в замке — здесь лежит еда. Не оставляйте его открытым, — он так же шустро открыл дверцы холодильника, показывая полки с продуктами, — это раковина, это кран с водой — если вам вдруг понадобится что-то помыть. Поворачиваете эту ручку — польется холодная вода, другую ручку — горячая, чтобы была теплая вода — крутите обе сразу. Почти, как водопровод в замке, только без магии, — Дерек смотрел на все показываемые действия невозмутимо, а Стайлз просто хлопал глазами и уже не мог воспринимать новую информацию. Пэрриш провел их в комнаты, показывая, где можно взять полотенца и постельное белье, и объясняя, как включать воду в душе, и завершил обход первого этажа в зале с диваном и телевизором. Он подал Дереку пульт, показывая, как пользоваться еще и этим устройством, не вдаваясь особо в технические подробности.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Джордан. Не знаю, как ты узнал о том, что мы попали сюда, но твоя помощь оказалась очень кстати. Думаю, с тобой мы быстрее попадем обратно в Андалазию, — Дерек улыбнулся мужчине, но улыбка сползла с лица, когда Пэрриш потер шею ладонью, - что?  
  
— Дело в том… — он на секунду замолк будто бы подбирая слова, — не знаю, как тебе сказать, — он обернулся, проверяя, не подошел ли к ним Стайлз, но тот был в своей новой комнате — изучал каждую мелочь, до которой мог дотянуться, проводя пальцами даже по обоям, — обратного прохода в Андалазию нет. Вы навсегда останетесь в этом мире, — он поднял глаза, не отводя взгляда от лица Дерека, а он только сжал зубы, услышав неутешительный приговор, — прости. Мне надо идти. Поговорим вечером, хорошо? — Дерек скованно кивнул, дождался, пока хлопнет входная дверь, и бессильно опустился на диван.   
  
Казалось, его вселенная сейчас разлетелась на куски. До этого он думал, что все как-то решится, наладится, что они вернутся домой, пусть и через какое-то время, но теперь, когда надежда была уничтожена, он понял, что чувствовал Стайлз, когда вместо женского тела получил мужское, да еще и такое же неуклюжее, как и прежняя версия. Осталось теперь понять, как сообщить эту новость Стайлзу. Дерек поднялся на ноги, отправляясь в комнату, отведенную Стайлзу, но там никого не было, а из ванной слышался шум воды и вскрики.  
  
— Стайлз? У тебя все хорошо? — он подошел к двери и постучал в нее костяшками пальцев.  
  
— Все прекрасно, я просто запутался в этой странной системе кранов. Ауч! — голос доносился глухо, но Дерек успокоился, пожал плечами и вышел в коридор, проходя в свою комнату. Осмотрелся еще раз, отмечая большую кровать с твердым матрасом, комод, письменный стол со стулом и прикроватную тумбочку с лампой. Конечно, не его спальня, но определенно его все устраивало.   
  
Он уселся на край кровати, ожидая, пока Стайлз освободит ванну. Ему тоже хотелось смыть с себя все произошедшее за сегодняшнее насыщенное утро, да и ссадины не помешает промыть. Он совсем забыл спросить у Пэрриша, есть ли в этом мире медикаменты, но, наверное, да. Вряд ли они используют для лечения древние способы в отсутствие магии. Он бездумно пялился в центр двери в ванную, когда она распахнулась, являя его взгляду полуголого Стайлза, замотанного в одно полотенце и промакивающего волосы другим. Стайлз не замечал его из-за ткани на глазах, а Дерек рассматривал доступные участки тела, отмечая широкие плечи, напряженные мышцы на руках, груди и животе. Стайлзу досталось тело весьма привлекательного жилистого парня. Хейл поймал себя на мысли, что он хочет отметить каждую кофейную родинку на бледной коже. Желательно языком. А лучше бы облизать его целиком.  
  
— Дерек, какого черта? — Стайлз, наконец, заметил, что в комнате есть еще кто-то кроме него, и окриком заставил принца вздрогнуть, — что ты делаешь в моей комнате?  
  
— Это моя комната. Твоя с другой стороны, — Дерек фыркнул, — ты ошибся дверью, а я еще и виноват.  
  
— Хэй. Стайлз все еще в стрессовой ситуации, сделай на это скидку, — Стайлз попятился обратно в ванную, но спиной не поворачивался, будто боялся.  
  
— Стайлз теперь будет говорить о себе в третьем лице? — он ничего не ответил, а развернулся и попытался сбежать, но вкрадчивый голос Дерека поймал его на пороге ванной, дернув, будто натянутый поводок, — детка, я не съем тебя, не надо от меня убегать.  
  
Веселый смешок проник под захлопнутую дверь ванной комнаты, а Стилински оперся на нее спиной, то ли подпирая, то ли проклиная свою тупость, и не понимая, от чего вдруг его сердце колотится, как бешенное.  
  
* * *  
  
И Дерек, и Стайлз, вытерев влагу с волос, провалились в сон, как только коснулись головой подушки.  
  
Стайлз проснулся, когда услышал дребезжание кастрюль на кухне и приглушенную ругань. Он натянул на себя уже привычную рубашку и брюки, босиком идя на звуки и заставая очень странное зрелище. Маленькая рыжая фурия, как ураган перемещалась по кухне, открывая дверцу каждого шкафа, двигая банки, и что-то бормоча себе под нос, ругаясь, когда очередная склянка громко звенела, заставляя Стайлза морщиться из-за резкого звука. Он украдкой рассматривал девушку, пользуясь ее чрезвычайной деятельностью. Красивый овал лица, карминовые губы, терзаемые белоснежными острыми зубками, и рыжие волосы, собранные в пучок на затылке. Из прически выбился локон и теперь мешал, ложась прядью на лицо, она откидывала помеху нетерпеливым движением головы или сдувала волосы в сторону, чтобы через минуту они снова упали обратно.  
  
Стайлз одновременно хотел смеяться и не хотел привлекать к себе внимание. Но когда наблюдать стало совсем неприлично, он кашлянул в кулак. Девушка не испугалась, не подпрыгнула, просто сощурившись посмотрела на него:  
  
— И долго ты здесь уже стоишь? — Стайлз увидел зеленые глаза и маленький аккуратный носик. Она выглядела идеально. — Ну, что молчишь? Язык проглотил?  
  
— Я Стайлз Стилински…  
  
— Я в курсе кто ты, — она отмахнулась небрежным движением ладони, — Джордан позвонил и сказал, что у нас гости. Причем, скорее всего на неопределенный срок. Поэтому я думаю, что приготовить. Ты поможешь? Или так и будешь стоять и смотреть? — она даже не стала дожидаться ответа, просто доставая из холодильника ингредиенты для выбранного блюда и протягивая ему миску и овощи. — Измельчи чеснок, лук, морковь и сельдерей. Я буду готовить спагетти болоньезе и, кстати, я Лидия, жена Джордана.  
  
Он ухмыльнулся и включился в работу, выполняя все поручения Лидии, пусть она и вела себя как маленький генерал, но она имела на это право, а он был рад подчиниться. В конце концов, когда он занимался механической работой, он мог думать о чем-то своем. Когда по кухне поплыл соблазнительный запах мясного соуса, из своей спальни явился заспанный Дерек, потирающий глаза, а в коридоре хлопнула входная дверь, и раздался голос Пэрриша. Они с Лидией переглянулись, улыбнувшись друг другу, и стали накрывать на стол.  
Лидия поцеловала мужа в губы, ставя перед ним тарелку и раскладывая приборы, а Пэрриш ответил широкой улыбкой, как довольный своей жизнью человек. И не похоже было, что его угнетает пребывание в этом мире. Стайлз смерил его задумчивым взглядом, но отвлекся на поглощение пищи.  
  
— Так, где вы познакомились с Лидией? — Стайлз отложил вилку в сторону, готовый слушать любопытную историю.  
  
— Мы встретились с ней в том же тупике, где я вас нашел сегодня. Она подумала, что я какой-то актер из театра, хожу в костюме, и еще и тронулся головой. Сейчас это звучит довольно забавно, но тогда я был совершенно дезориентирован и вел себя неадекватно. Повезло, что она осталась со мной, посчитав любопытным для такой девушки, как она, — Пэрриш фыркнул, а Лидия закатила глаза, легко ударив его по руке, намекая, что такого не было никогда, и он просто придумывает. — Она очень помогла мне тогда, и я влюбился в нее, как глупый мальчишка.  
  
— Ты и сейчас глупый мальчишка, — она все-таки не удержалась от ироничного комментария, а Пэрриш усмехнулся.  
  
— Зато целиком и полностью твой, — он взял ее ладонь, целуя маленькие пальчики.  
  
Стайлз поймал внимательный взгляд Дерека, не понимая, что случилось, но продолжая разговор:  
  
— Получается, вы оба теперь ищете проход в Андалазию? — он хлебнул воды из стакана и заметил, как Лидия с Пэрришем переглянулись. — Что? Ты здесь уже несколько лет и до сих пор не нашел проход, потому что эта барышня не давала тебе это сделать? Не хотела тебя отпускать?  
  
— Нет, Стайлз. Мы не нашли проход просто потому что его не существует, — Пэрриш пытался сообщить эту новость мягко, но как вообще можно «мягко» разрушить надежду человека? Правильно, никак.  
  
— Я уверен, есть какой-то выход, какая-то возможность. Наверняка, ты что-то пропустил, — Стайлз не желал слушать Пэрриша, и цеплялся как мог за свои иллюзии.  
  
— Стайлз. Стайлз! — Пэрришу пришлось повысить голос, чтобы Стайлз обратил на него внимание. — Нет никакой возможности. В этом мире нет магии. И поэтому негде открыться этому порталу. В Андалазии он образовался только из-за злого колдовства Кейт. Искривление пространства, соприкосновение разных миров в одной единственной точке и в одном направлении. Обратного прохода нет. Мне очень жаль.  
  
Стайлз на мгновение замер, потом положил вилку на стол, извиняясь и покидая их, уходя в свою комнату. Дерек расстроено посмотрел на Пэрриша, поблагодарил Лидию за вкусный ужин и быстрым шагом двинулся следом за Стайлзом, заставая того сидящим на полу у кровати. Он выглядел подавленным, а карие глаза, смотревшие в потолок, были пустыми. Будто жизнь ушла из этого шиложопого пацана, оставив ветхую оболочку. Дерек уселся рядом, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты, наверное, совсем не так представлял себе свою жизнь. Но, Стайлз, ты не один. Ты со мной. Давай будем считать, что это судьба? — он взял ладонь Стайлза в свои руки, ободряюще ее сжимая.  
  
— Давай… — прошелестел бессильный голос рядом с ним.  
  
— Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Да…  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз в очередной раз перевернулся на другой бок, тяжело вздыхая. Два часа ночи. А он до сих пор не смог заснуть, проворочавшись часа четыре точно. Мысли хаотично метались в буйной голове, перескакивая с размышлений над словами Дерека на страдания о собственной жизни и сетования о неудобстве нового тела. Легкий румянец покрыл щеки, когда Стайлз вспомнил о попытках сходить в туалет. Дерек бы наверняка знатно поиздевался над ним, если бы увидел в тот момент. Стайлз нахмурился, злясь на себя за мысли о нем даже в такой обстановке. Но заснуть все равно не получалось.  
  
Он сполз с кровати, завернулся в одеяло и пошел в комнату Дерека, минуя их смежную ванную, стараясь не задумываться о том, какого черта он вообще делал. Дверь в комнату Дерека была приоткрыта, и в ванную вползала полоска лунного света, освещая пространство и спасая Стайлза от неизбежных ушибов пальцев ног. Он легко толкнул створку, порадовавшись смазанным петлям, не издавшим скрипа, и на цыпочках проскользнул в щель. Дерек лежал на спине, раскинув руки в стороны, и выглядел таким умиротворенным и спокойным, будто и не произошло никаких внезапных перемещений между мирами и он до сих пор оставался в родном дворце и родной спальне. Разгладились мимические морщинки на лбу и вокруг глаз, Дерек буквально помолодел. Стайлз завис, глядя на линии профиля, освещенные лунным светом, и, не отрывая взгляда, подошел к кровати.  
  
Одеяло, игравшее роль кокона на Стайлзе, задело пальцы Дерека, и тот моментально проснулся, рывком садясь на кровати и впиваясь ладонью в горло ночному визитеру, оставляя на бледной коже красные отметины, грозившие превратиться в роскошные синяки. Но через пару секунд Дерек моргнул, сонный мозг идентифицировал в непонятном комке одеяла Стайлза, и он разжал мертвую хватку. Стайлз отшатнулся назад, ощупывая пострадавшее горло, он даже не успел толком испугаться, зато сейчас, когда опасность уже миновала, в крови бушевал адреналин.  
  
— Стилински, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — злой рык прорвался сквозь суматошные мысли Стайлза, заставляя воинственно вздернуть подбородок.  
  
— Прости, что посмел потревожить сон твоей царской задницы, — весь эффект от язвительной тирады смазывался из-за дрожащего голоса.  
  
— Глупый идиот, я мог тебя убить! Я обучен убивать, и иногда у меня нет лишней секунды, чтобы задуматься над своими действиями. И что бы я делал с твоим остывающим трупом? — в глазах Дерека постепенно угасали огоньки злости, уступая место беспокойству и усталости.  
  
— Ты говорил, что ты со мной. Мне было так одиноко, Дерек, — Стайлз так же быстро сдулся в своей злости, а в рассеянном свете луны было намного проще говорить какие-то сокровенные вещи, нежели при ярком солнечном освещении, — я просто хотел почувствовать, что не один. Что со мной есть хоть кто-то знакомый. Прости, я не хотел мешать тебе. Теперь понимаю, что это была плохая идея, — он развернулся, пытаясь сделать шаг к двери в ванную, но понял, что его что-то держало. Он неловко заозирался, но объемное покрывало не давало никакого обзора, и Стайлз просто обернулся обратно к Дереку, замечая край ткани, зажатый в сильной ладони.  
  
— Не уходи. Останься, Стайлз, — Дерек тоже попал под магию лунного света, позволяя себе слабость жажды чувства близости с другим человеком. Ему хотелось утешить печального Стайлза, приободрить, прижать к себе, согреть, в конце концов.  
  
Дерек лег обратно на кровать, откатившись на другую половину и освобождая пространство Стайлзу, перетянул на себя свой плед и устроился поудобнее на подушке. Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать, накрываясь одеялом, в которое заматывался, и повернулся на бок, подкладывая ладонь под щеку и изучающе глядя на профиль Дерека. Тот закинул руки за голову, весь сон с него слетел, да и чувствовалось желание Стайлза поболтать. Только Дерек не собирался облегчать ему жизнь и начинать разговор первым.  
  
— Знаешь, Лидия очень милая. И такая воинственная, — начал Стайлз издалека, устав молчать. Дерек согласно кивнул, — а Джордан очень ответственный, — еще один кивок, — и вместе они прекрасная пара, — секундная пауза, — как думаешь, нам надо от них уехать? То есть теперь мы знаем, что обратного прохода в Андалазию нет, и нам придется как-то самостоятельно выживать. Мы, наверное, будем им мешать? — в голосе Стайлза звучала вполне резонная неуверенность в собственном будущем.  
  
— Стайлз, они не выкинут нас на улицу. Еще даже суток не прошло, как мы попали в чужой для нас мир. Они прекрасно понимают, что с нами происходит. Джордан понимает. Тем более за ужином Лидия говорила, что мы можем оставаться на столько, на сколько будет нужно, ты забыл? — Дерек пытался успокоить Стайлза.  
  
— Наверное, ты прав, — Стайлз опять затих, а Дерек зевнул и прикрыл глаза, — Дер, почему ты не выглядишь напуганным? Неужели тебе совсем не страшно? — последний вопрос прозвучал едва слышным шепотом.  
  
— Страшно, — Дерек повернулся на бок, устраиваясь лицом к лицу со Стайлзом, — просто я не показываю это. Зачем кому-то видеть мои эмоции? Пусть лучше думают, что я хмурый, угрюмый и вечно всем недовольный.  
  
— Уж это у тебя отлично получается, — Стайлз фыркнул, расслабившись, а Дерек усмехнулся, радуясь смене темы.  
  
— Стайлз, — Дерек дождался внимания Стайлза, — все будет хорошо. Я тебе обещаю.  
  
Стайлз кивнул головой и улыбнулся мужчине, закрывая глаза и окончательно расслабляясь. А Дерек не мог заснуть, пока не услышал ровное спокойное дыхание Стайлза, только тогда соскальзывая в целебный сон.  
  
* * *  
  
— Стайлз, открой, пожалуйста, дверь, — спокойный голос Пэрриша доносился через дверь подсобного помещения еле слышно, — это просто лопнул воздушный шарик. Я понимаю, ты испугался, но ты должен открыть дверь и выйти наружу.  
  
Стайлз сидел в темноте кладовки, прижимаясь спиной к двери и вздрагивая на каждом стуке Пэрриша. Он не просто испугался лопнувшего шара, у него случился приступ ужаса. Вокруг было столько людей, они все шумели, веселились и не замечали того давления, которое оказывали своей непосредственностью. Стайлз честно пытался бороться с подступающей истерикой, но несмолкающий шум, давивший на уши, толпы праздношатающихся, яркие витрины, огромные пространства торгового комплекса — это было слишком для второго дня в новом мире.   
  
Сердце колотилось так, будто пыталось пробить ребра и выпасть ему под ноги, легкие отказывались втягивать воздух, а глаза так и норовили закатиться, и он просто побежал вперед, сшибая с ног тех, кто не успевал увернуться, и не реагируя на окрики позади себя. Кровь ревела в ушах, а взгляд был сумасшедшим, и он сам не понял, как в таком состоянии сумел выцепить глазами неприметную дверь в конце одного из тупичков, за которой поспешил скрыться. Пусть здесь очень сильно пахло какими-то искусственными запахами, но не было столпотворения и было тихо.  
  
— Стилински, ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь сидеть там вечно? — низкий голос Дерека слышен отчетливее, чем голос Пэрриша. Может Дерек так же сел на пол, чтобы поговорить? — я понимаю, что ты сейчас не в своей тарелке, но сделай одолжение, вытащи свою задницу из этой темной конуры. Все равно придется зайти еще в пару отделов, нам нужна одежда. Или ты хочешь ходить по этому городу в женском платье? В конце концов, можно оставить подобные эротические фантазии для нашей спальни, — Стайлз только фыркнул, представляя, как Дерек сейчас подвигал бровями.  
  
Но, наверное, именно последнее предложение сумело успокоить Стайлза, и он поднялся на ноги, набираясь смелости и открывая дверь, слегка щурясь от света ламп, ворвавшихся в темное помещение. Дерек сидел на корточках, как Стайлз и думал, и сразу поднялся, когда створка стала отворяться. Пэрриш стоял, привалившись к косяку с невозмутимым выражением лица, будто от него каждый день убегали подростки под воздействием взбесившихся гормонов или паники.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на вопросительно поднятые брови Дерека, вздернул нос и гордо пошел обратно, будто ничего и не произошло, полностью игнорируя ехидный смешок принца и тяжелый вздох офицера полиции. Людей все еще было слишком много, сквозь стеклянную крышу светило слишком яркое солнце, но сейчас от мысли, что он не один и рядом с ним Дерек, стало проще. Не идеально, но вполне приемлемо. Он на секунду замер перед коридором с плотным людским потоком, но Дерек положил руку ему на плечо и прижал мальчишку к своему боку, обжигавшему даже сквозь одежду. Стайлз смутился и пытался вырваться, но Дерек только крепче сжал ладонь, даже не удостоив строптивца взглядом светло-зеленых глаз, шагая вперед, будто он принц этого торгового комплекса и мира в целом, и Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как просто следовать за ним, бурча что-то возмущенное в подмышку. Пэрриш на это действо никак не отреагировал, как и все остальные посетители.  
  
В обнимку они обошли половину магазинчиков и разжились несколькими клетчатыми рубашками для Стайлза, десятком футболок, джинсами, кедами и черной кожаной курткой для Дерека. Когда Дерек натянул на свои широченные плечи эту куртку, Стайлз немножечко подвис, обводя взглядом фигуру, задержав дыхание и очухиваясь только заметив широченную усмешку на щетинистом лице.  
  
— Обожаю румянец на твоих щеках, Стайлз, — хриплый шепот прямо в ухо и крепкая хватка на мальчишеском плече смущали Стайлза сильнее, чем поток пошлостей, и будили темное желание, пульсирующее внизу живота.  
  
В машине Дерек сел на заднее сидение к Стайлзу и все время незаметно пододвигался ближе, пока не прижал его к двери, обжигая плотно прижатым бедром и боком. Подъехав к дому, Стайлз кубарем вывалился из машины, вбегая в дверь, ища убежище в ванной комнате, под прикрытием включенного напора воды. Ему казалось, что если он не слышит бешеное биение сердца и рев крови в ушах, то и набухший член, болезненно упиравшийся в молнию новых штанов, сам собой опадет. Но когда он вышел из ванной, вроде как успокоившись, его встретил хмурый Дерек, толкнувший его в захлопнутую дверь, обтирая пыль его спиной и сминая губы в грубом поцелуе. Стайлз замер, подняв руки и не зная куда их деть, в итоге просто опустив их на мускулистые плечи, впиваясь пальцами в плоть и раскрывая губы.   
  
Дерек с горловым рычанием скользнул языком меж его губ, вылизывая влажное нутро и опережая любое сопротивление. Стайлз мог лишь постыдно стонать, подаваясь под жадные касания рук Дерека, которые оглаживали худые бока, узкие бедра, цепляя соски и сжимая тонкую шею. Это был первый поцелуй Стайлза, и он буквально растворился в агрессивно-влажных движениях чужого языка, смиренно принимая все, что мог получить от этих минут. Когда с его припухших, покрасневших губ уже готов был сорвать всхлип, молящий о большем, Дерек отстранился, восстанавливая дыхание и глядя на Стайлза с какой-то яростной нежностью.  
  
— Не бегай от меня, Стайлз, и не борись с собой. Ясно? — он дождался отстраненного кивка вихрастой головы и вышел из комнаты, оставляя Стайлза наедине с миллиардом противоречивых мыслей в черепной коробке.  
  
* * *  
  
Дерек тщательно отмывал масляные пятна с рук и лица, с сожалением оглядывая полюбившуюся ему белую майку, которая теперь могла сгодиться только на половую тряпку. За последние недели он открыл в себе интерес к машинам и мог часами ковыряться во внутренностях старенького Рендж Ровера Пэрриша и собственного Камаро под руководством Пэрриша. Его даже не смущало, что в момент его появления возле поднятого капота спортивной тачки всем домохозяйкам на их улице требовалось внезапно скосить газон, помыть машины, прогуляться с детьми — сделать все, чтобы поглазеть на него. Стайлз в такие моменты устраивался на качели на крыльце, брал в руки журнал с комиксами и украдкой оглаживал взглядом тело Дерека, когда тот «не видел». Дерек же каждый такой взгляд ощущал острее, чем взгляды всех местных похотливых женщин, но ничего не говорил, а просто наслаждался. Ради этого он даже терпел оскорбительное прозвище «Мигель», произносимое с мексиканским акцентом этим растянутым лягушачьим ртом.  
  
Пэрриш с Лидией уехали к родителям на какое-то семейное торжество, уже без опасений оставляя их одних дома, пообещав звонить и контролировать. Дерек на это заявление закатил глаза, потому что все это попахивало родительским инстинктом, минуя стадию пеленок и кормления из бутылочки. Хотя их адаптация к миру иногда напоминала эту самую стадию.  
  
Отчистив грязь, Дерек натянул свободные домашние штаны и босиком пошел на кухню, чтобы сварить себе кофе. Если бы дома был кто-то еще помимо него и Стайлза, он бы накинул футболку, но сейчас решил не заморачиваться, целенаправленно шлепая к кофеварке и замирая в проходе в гостиную. На плазменном экране телевизора целовались два обнаженных парня, оглаживая тела друг друга жадными ладонями и издавая пошлые стоны. Дерек сглотнул и посмотрел на макушку Стайлза, жалея, что не видит его лицо в данный момент. Он неслышно подошел к спинке дивана, скрывающей Стайлза от его взгляда, и обомлел. Стайлз сосредоточенно глядел на телевизор, закусив припухшую от такого обращения губу, приспустил свои шорты, высвободив возбужденный член, и теперь медленно двигал по твердому стволу крепко сжатой ладонью, оглаживая большим пальцем влажную напряженную головку. Дерек пытался соединить эти детали в одну, но мог воспринимать их только как куски картины: возбужденный румянец на его щеках; лихорадочное и сорванное дыхание, из-за которого грудь ходила ходуном; рваные движения руки по члену; капля тягучей смазки прозрачной ниткой тянущаяся с головки на напряженный живот; и все это приправлено двумя парнями на экране, один из которых уже взял член другого глубоко в рот и ласкал пальцами напряженную мошонку.  
  
Дерек услышал сдавленный стон, слетевший с губ Стайлза во время очередного движения ладони, вторящий громким стонам из порно, и почувствовал волну жара, прокатившуюся вниз по позвоночнику, опаляющую каждое нервное окончание. Вожделение горячим клубком пульсировало в паху, а набухший член требовал внимания. Дерек склонился, кладя ладонь на его плечо, стараясь не напугать его, но Стайлз лишь замер, понимая, что его маленький грязный секрет раскрыт.  
  
— Стайлз, ты знаешь, что порядочные и воспитанные мальчики занимаются подобными вещами в своей комнате, на мягкой постельке, — хриплый шепот прямо в напряженную линию шеи, вызывающий сонмы мурашек по бледной коже, усыпанной кофейными точками родинок, — где намного удобнее ласкать не только член, — Дерек провел языком по покрытой испариной коже.  
  
— Дерек, убирайся! — скулы покрылись красными пятнами смущения, а сам Стайлз, казалось, просто не знал, что ему делать — то ли прикрывать член руками, пытаясь отмазаться от онанизма на порно, то ли расслабиться, наслаждаясь уверенными движениями Дерека, который сейчас разминал напряженные плечи и выцеловывал каждую родинку на его шее.  
  
— Я думал, мы договорились не обманывать себя и мириться с собственными желаниями, — Дерек отстранился, а Стайлз протестующе дернулся, но понял, что мужчина просто обошел диван, устраиваясь рядом с ним на подушках. Стайлзу было довольно неловко сидеть рядом с голым задом и торчащим членом, с головки которого текла смазка, вопреки смущению, но незаметно прикрыться тоже не получалось, поэтому он постарался расслабиться, глядя на экран и вновь замирая. Дерек перевел взгляд на видео, обрывая себя на полуслове, завороженный действием.   
  
Более мощный мужчина поставил своего любовника в коленно-локтевую позу, развел ладонями упругие ягодицы и, удерживая хрупкого юношу на месте, вылизывал дырку языком, слегка проникая внутрь кончиком и расслабляя напряженные мускулы, пошло уговаривая не упрямиться. А тот лишь громко постанывал на каждом движении языка и подавался бедрами назад, пытаясь насадиться глубже, будто сходя с ума от похоти.  
  
— Я хочу сделать с тобой так же, — хриплый голос Дерека заставил Стайлза дернуться и повернуться в его сторону, глядя ошалелыми карими глазами, — а сейчас, заткнись, и дай мне сделать то, что я хочу.  
  
Дерек сполз с дивана, вставая на колени перед Стайлзом, рывком стягивая с него шорты вместе с нижним бельем и отбрасывая их в сторону. Стайлз пытался что-то протестующе пискнуть, но Дерек шлепнул его по бедру, и тот затих, глядя на него взглядом, в котором смешался дикий коктейль эмоций — от похоти до неверия. Дерек нетерпеливо спустил вниз пояс собственных свободных штанов, высвобождая набухший член, увитый венками. Он рывком подтянул Стайлза ближе, удобнее устраиваясь меж его разведенных ног, и склонился, вбирая твердый член в рот, облизывая языком и посасывая литую головку. Одной рукой Дерек поглаживал свой ствол, а второй ладонью — мошонку Стайлза, наслаждаясь глухими всхлипами. Он заткнул рот ладонью, сжимая кожу зубами и пытаясь таким образом заглушить рвущиеся наружу стоны, но Дерек все равно слышал эти скулящие звуки. Он с пошлым хлюпаньем выпустил член из губ, глядя прямо в глаза Стайлзу.  
  
— Не сдерживайся, Стайлз. Это же твой первый раз? — торопливый кивок головой и дьявольская усмешка, растянувшая губы Дерека, — хороший мальчик. Мой мальчик, — он выделил голосом слово «мой» от чего по позвоночнику Стайлза прошлась волна дрожи.  
  
Дерек смочил палец слюной и приставил его к напряженному анусу. Он втянул головку члена меж своих губ, насаживаясь глоткой на ствол и проникая пальцем в сжатое отверстие, осторожно поглаживая напряженные мышцы и продолжая двигать сомкнутыми губами по твердому члену. Стайлз подавался бедрами вперед, проникая еще глубже в горячий рот, вбиваясь все грубее и утыкаясь чувствительной головкой в заднюю стенку горла, а Дерек ввел в анус второй палец, растягивая мышцы на манер ножниц и выбивая протяжный стон из груди Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз насаживался на пальцы, подаваясь бедрами глубже, разрываемый удовольствием от крепко обхваченного члена в глотке Дерека и его пальцев, растягивающих задницу и постоянно трущих набухшую простату, от чего по телу волнами расходилось жгучее удовольствие. Он чувствовал, что на грани и попытался отстранить Дерека, вцепившись пальцами в темные пряди волос, но тот мотнул головой, сжимая глотку и войдя пальцами еще глубже, и Стайлз, громко застонав, кончил, заливая рот Дерека горьковатой жемчужной жидкостью.  
  
Дерек проглотил все до капли, облизнувшись, как довольный кот, отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги, и довел себя до оргазма несколькими движениями туго сжатого на члене кулака, заливая спермой грудь и лицо Стайлза. Тот машинально слизнул пару прозрачных капель, попавших ему на нижнюю губу, и Дерек застонал от подобного зрелища, поднимая Стайлза на ноги и утаскивая того в свою комнату.  
  
Несомненно, праздник в семье Мартин наступил очень вовремя, и у Дерека со Стайлзом была впереди целая ночь, обещавшая стать первой из многих.


End file.
